Love Will Always Find a Way
by AmyVS7
Summary: A reinvention of the end scene of Series 4 - Episode 1. When a certain blonde woman appears once again. 10th Doctor/Rose.


_Doctor Who Fic:_

Pairing - 10th Doctor/Rose

Spoilers - End of Series 2 and first episode of Series 4

Summary - A reinvention of the end scene of Series 4 - Episode 1. When a certain blonde woman appears once again :)

This was my first ever Doctor Who fic, and I have only just remembered to upload this. Hope you enjoy!

**Love will always find a way **

"Come on, bring in those cases, we can't stand out here all night it's starting to rain!" Donna said as she stood in the doorway of the TARDIS.

While the Doctor stood in front of her and gave a short cheeky smile.

"You've brought way too much stuff!" he said as he brought in a few suitcases and left them away from the main console, whilst Donna brought in the last two and dropped them with the others.

"You can never have too much stuff that's what I always say" she replied with a grin.

"You women are all the same, it's funny because Ro…" the small chuckle instantly died in his throat, as the Doctor realised what he was about to admit. His eyes instantly dimmed with wholesome sadness.

The smile from Donna's face immediately distinguished "Rose?"

The Doctor did not reply, he just gave a faint nod.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I didn't mean to..." Donna hastily began, worriedly.

"No, no it's fine" he gave a sigh "It's just…" he gulped and looked directly at his new companion "I miss her Donna" he said with such guilt and raw emotion "I miss her so much it actually _hurts_" he now looked on the verge of tears.

Donna gazed at him with such compassion, she came over and touched his arm gently "I know you do, hey I may not know you very well but I can tell how much you miss her" she looked into his eyes "I will never replace her Doctor, I promise you. I know I'm not like Rose, and I don't want you to forget her. One day you will find her again."

The Doctor gave her an encouraging smile "Yeah maybe…one day."

Donna returned his smile "Have you got a picture of her?"

The Doctor reacted instantly by taking a small photograph out of his suit jacket pocket. The photo was of Rose and himself at the London 2012 Olympics.

"Do you always keep this in your pocket?" Donna asked, curiously.

The Doctor smiled slightly "Yeah I do, just lets me remember the good times."

"She's pretty" Donna said while looking down at the photograph.

"She's beautiful" the Doctor couldn't help blurting out, going red with embarrassment in the process.

Donna gave a chuckle "Doctor you _can_ admit it, I'm not going to tease you."

"Well I should think not, or you'll be heading straight back home" he said not at all sounding like he meant it.

"If you say so space man" she replied and handed back the photo which the Doctor put securely away.

"Oh blimey I just remembered!" Donna said as she had her hand in one of her pockets and produced a set of keys, showing them to the Doctor "I've got to return these" she rushed off while shouting "Won't be a minute!" and closed the TARDIS door behind her.

The Doctor chuckled and rolled his eyes as he began preparing the TARDIS for her next flight.

Donna walked into Brook Street and placed the keys into the bin, she told her mum where they were before hanging up the phone and putting it in her pocket.

She looked around at the small number of people gathered by the barriers assembled by the police, and noticed a young woman with short blonde hair and walked over to her. The young woman turned to look at her and Donna's eyes widened in shock "Rose!"

There she was, Rose Tyler, standing there for real, she looked no older than she did in the photograph.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" Rose responded.

Donna was staring at her, her mouth agape "No, no, this is too freaky, this isn't possible! How can you be here?"

"Look I'm sorry, who are you?" Rose wondered.

"I'm Donna, I… I'm friend's with the Doctor."

Rose's breath hitched in her throat "No, no you can't be."

"It's true; he's just round the corner in the TARDIS. You've got to come with me now!" she grabbed Rose's hand and they rushed away.

"I thought you were lost?" Donna said as she turned to look at her.

"I was, but I found a way back, I came looking for the Doctor."

The two women rounded a corner and Rose came to a sudden holt as she spotted the blue telephone box right in front of her.

"Oh my god, it's real, he's really here!" Rose said still not believing it to be true.

"Get in there Rose, please just go in" Donna encouraged her.

Rose took a deep breath and opened the TARDIS door, walking in a few steps before she stopped as her eyes landed on him. He had his back to her, as he was fiddling with some controls.

"Alright then Donna, where do you..." However the Doctor was cut off when he heard the voice, the one voice he never thought he'd hear again, say one simple word "Doctor."

The Doctor span around so fast he could've cricked his neck. His eyes widened as they rested on the figure of Rose Tyler. Standing there as clear as day.

"Rose?!"

"Oh Doctor!" she cried with delight and they rushed towards one another and into eachother's arms, bringing themselves as closely as they could to one another, through fear that the other would disappear if they didn't.

Donna Noble stood against the now, closed doors, inside the TARDIS with a tremendous smile on her face as she gazed at the two of them.

"Oh Rose, I missed you so much!" the Doctor said as he hugged her tightly, both of them had tears in their eyes but were smiling as wide as the universe.

"I missed you too; I never thought I'd see you again!" Rose said through her tears.

They finally let go of eachother but the Doctor cupped her cheek "You're really here, I'm not imagining it?"

"Shall I prove it to you" Rose replied with a smile and reached up and kissed him deeply on the lips. The Doctor reacted almost instantly and they shared a kiss that had been long overdue.

Donna averted her eyes from them, but smiled as she studied her fingernails closely.

"Say it Doctor, please, I've waited so long, please I just need to hear it" Rose pleaded after they had broken apart.

The Doctor knew what she was talking about, that day on Bad Wolf Bay when they had had their final goodbye; he was cut off before he had the chance to say what he had wanted to tell her for so long.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose's waist "There is going to be nothing to stop me saying it this time." He gave a happy sigh and looked deep into those deep chocolate brown eyes that he adored so much.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

He gave his famous beaming smile and Rose remained with tears in her eyes as she gleamed back at him "I love you too Doctor, I've never stopped loving you."

"Aww" Donna couldn't help from saying from where she was still standing, watching them.

The Doctor and Rose smiled as they turned to look at her, Rose giggling.

"I need to ask this, how did you get back?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"I found a way, there was a gap between the two universes and Torchwood helped me to get through. I'm here Doctor, I came looking for you. I couldn't stand being away from you anymore."

The Doctor put his arm around Rose and kissed the side of her head "You don't have to be anymore" he said softly to her.

Donna broke the happy atmosphere as she said "I suppose, I'd best be heading home..." Donna indicated her discarded suitcases as she ventured closer to them.

Rose automatically interrupted "No, Donna you can stay…can't she Doctor?" Rose said sweetly to him.

The Doctor instantly smiled "Of course, just because Rose is back doesn't mean you have to leave before your exploration has begun."

"But I don't want to intrude" Donna said.

The Doctor laughed "That'll be a first."

Donna raised her eyebrows at him, and Rose giggled.

"Come on Donna, it'll be fun, I can see you already obtain power over him, the two of us together we can be in total control" Rose said cheekily and Donna beamed.

"Oi Ladies! This is my TARDIS y'know, I'll be the one in control around here."

"Wanna bet?" Rose smirked.

The Doctor laughed "Oh I've missed having you around" he kissed Rose's cheek.

Donna grinned "Alright then, I will stay but only on one condition."

"Name it" Rose said kindly.

"My room is well away from yours, I want to be able to get to sleep."

Rose blushed, the Doctor rolled his eyes but nodded "Okay that's a deal; you can have the room third on your right in the second corridor."

"Cheers" Donna said, picking up a few of her cases "See you in a bit Rose" she smiled at her "See ya later, spaceman" she gave him a nudge as she walked past and out of sight.

Rose laughed "This is going to be such fun!"

The Doctor beamed down at her "With you back, it is going to be … fantastic!"

***

Review would be really nice :D


End file.
